Flat display panels have been widely used in various types of electronic devices including mobile phone, personal digital assistant, digital camera, or computer screen. In recent years, technologies that enable high density integration and low cost manufacture have become a focus of research and development. One of these important technologies is gate driver on array (GOA) circuit technology.